Pomegranate
by Punk Rock Emo Princess
Summary: Three Months For Each Seed She Ate.


**Pomegranate**

_Three months for each seed she ate._

**I don't own anything, I swear**

**Oliver's POV**

**Rated T**

**A/N: **_ha, well I guess this story needs a bit of an explanation. The story behind it is surprisingly simple. Basically, I've been homesick the last week, and the other day I was watching some TV thingy about the Greek Gods, and my brother walks in and looks at my shirt and says "Radiohead? Why are you wearing a Hannah Montana shirt?"_

_So then I got Hannah Montana on the brain._

_Though I do think it's cute that the first thing my little brother thinks of when he hears "Radiohead" is Lilly and Oliver, or Hannah Montana. Does mean I need to school him in good music, though._

_Bear in mind that I probably got some facts about the Gods and Goddesses I mention wrong. Other than the 30 minute show I watched the other day, I don't think I've paid any attention to Greek Myths since my 9__th__ Grade Lit teacher made us read the Odyssey two years ago. Plus, there's like a million different variants on each myth, so yeah, there' probably some mistakes or stuff that just doesn't seem right._

_And yes, this had _**no**_ plot what so ever. It's…Ahh, yeah. _

*****

I can not tell you why I ever thought it was a good idea to sign up for Mythology. Seriously, it's like a repeat of 9th grade Lit. where we had to suffer through four months of the Odyssey. I'd prefer to not look at pictures of statues of make-believe people who liked to let it all hang-out, thank you very much.

Right, and it doesn't help that I'm the only half-way (Lilly and Miley will argue that 'half-way' is stretching it) normal person in here. Most of the class is made up of the dark artsy types, and kids who you know would so much rather be at home playing World of Warcraft then be at school. So why am I stuck in this class, you ask?

Well let's just say when you're a senior and you just need one more class to fill out your elective requirements, it seemed like the better choice to opt for the Mythology class over the Pottery class you've taken at least once every year since freshman year.

And maybe that was a stupid choice.

Our teacher is babbling on about Aphrodite, how she was born from the castrated genitalia of Ouranos (I'm sorry, but _kinky_ much?) that his son, the bad ass titan Cronus, threw them into the sea, and I don't know, I guess they mixed with the sea foam and from it came this beautiful woman. The Ancients were so weird.

And seriously, isn't Ouranos, like, the _sky_? What balls does he have to speak of?

Plus, I always thought Aphrodite was, like, Zeus's daughter. Along with Athena and all of them. Athena was another one of those crazy-ass Goddesses. Born from her father's forehead? Really?

Before I realized Aphrodite wasn't of the same blood line-age as Zeus (well, Nevermind, they have the same Papa, now don't they?) I started to associate her with Miley. I mean, why not? She's beautiful, lovable, and let's be honest, albeit vain and egotistical at times. Sounds a lot like the Greek God of Love to me. And, yes, so I then connected Zeus to Mr. Stewart, okay? Not that Mr. Stewarts a womanizer or anything; he's actually very decent to women, but you know, he's kinda the over ruling authority held above Miley, Lilly, and my heads, even if he's not _really_ a power over Lilly and me, he's not someone we like to cross.

Then Jackson's Hermes, cuz, seriously, why _not_?

And Lilly, my damsel in distress, would be Persephone. Taken from her world, torn between her loving mother, and her lover.

Oh shit, that makes me Hades.

Hades, the outcast, the God that stood for hatred and death and dead ends. The guy who caused a mother so much grief that's why we have the passing seasons. (and believe me when I say I can _so _see Heather Truscott as Demeter.)

Right, so I'm no kick ass Olympian who every one falls to their knees to worship. No, I'm Mr. Unmentionable. Kinda like Voldemort… well, no, nevermind, I guess not. He came from nothing, Hades came from everything.

Okay, fine, I'm Hades, Olympia's Nonresident Outcast, but at least I still get my drop dead gorgeous girl. You know… three months of every year….

Fuck.

The teacher stops her reading and looks up at me.

"Is there something you'd like to say to the class, Mr. Oken?"

Damn, had I said that out loud?

I shake my head 'no'.

"Then would you kindly open your book and read along with the class?"

What, you mean I have to read about this stuff, too? God, I'm not going to learn _anything _from this class.

*

_Yup, I had to add that last part cuz it seems like an Oliver thing to say when in fact he most obviously _**is **_learning something or another._

_Feel free to leave your thoughts. Or not._

**PunkRockEmoPrincess/Still Standing**


End file.
